La maldad en las pequeñas cosas
by White Necklace
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Goku y sus amigos vuelven a invocar al dragón para cumplir un deseo, pero algo no va como esperaban. ¿Serán capaces de solucionar este embrollo o deberán adaptarse a la nueva situación? Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea.
1. Prólogo: Un deseo malintencionado

**Nota:** Historia situada en un Universo Alternativo después de la saga Majin Buu, previa a Dragon Ball Super. El personaje "Itazura" es una invención original mía, el resto pertenecen al manga y serie original. En caso de utilizar más personajes originales se especificará en su momento. Dicho esto, os dejo con el prólogo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _"Al reunir las siete esferas del dragón tienes derecho a un deseo, formúlalo y te lo concederé."_

Una malvada sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro de Itazura. Después de tantos esfuerzos al fin había conseguido invocar a Shenron y, pese a tener una lista de deseos en su mente, todos desembocaban en lo mismo, provocar el mayor caos posible y reírse por ello. Observó al majestuoso dragón como un niño que observa un dulce y, prácticamente relamiéndose por sus ideas, empezó a hablar:

—¡Todopoderosa criatura, te invoco para que concedas mi deseo, haz que a partir de ahora todas las peticiones que te realicen tengan efectos negativos para que así aumenten mis travesuras! —El dragón, no contento con ese deseo, iba a sugerirle que cambiase de idea cuando se vio interrumpido. Itazura, ya intuyendo la negativa por su parte, apuntó con su dedo al dragón y le disparó un rayo desde él para 'convencerle'. Los ojos de Shenron se tiñeron de un color violeta al igual que el rayo recibido y tras soltar un pequeño gruñido aceptó el deseo solicitado. La chica sonrió viendo cumplidas sus expectativas y, tras la despedida de Shenron, intuyó quiénes reunirían de nuevo las bolas como tantas otras veces...

* * *

—¡Para vosotros es muy fácil decirlo! —le gritó Bulma a Vegeta.

—Déjalos, no lo entenderán hasta que seamos viejecitas con bastón y tengamos que llamarles hasta para cruzar la calle —se quejó Chi-chi. Los esposos de ambas estaban perplejos pues ni ellos sabían cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Había pasado ya poco más de un año desde la última invocación del dragón y ahí se alzaba de nuevo, imponente, preparado para acatar las órdenes que le dijesen.

—Que los saiyans necesitemos un tiempo más prolongado para envejecer no significa que no lo hagamos, como es obvio yo también estoy a favor de lo que queréis pedir —sentenció Vegeta de forma impasible.

—Entonces no esperemos ni un segundo más, ¿no? —rió Krillin alzando las manos para llamar la atención del dragón—. ¡Shenron! ¡Quisiéramos que nos devolvieses la juventud a todos nosotros, por favor!

De nuevo un tono violeta tomó los ojos de la bestia y tras ser brevemente iluminados dio a entender que el proceso estaba hecho. Poco a poco los cuerpos de los guerreros Z iban rejuveneciendo, eliminando los estragos de la edad y alegrando los rostros de los presentes, en especial de las más vanidosas como las mujeres de los guerreros del espacio. Sin embargo, algo no iba como lo esperado. Los cuerpos del grupo encogían en exceso. Habían vuelto a la juventud, sí, pero una juventud extrema, habían alcanzado la niñez de nuevo pero por lo menos parecían conservar su fuerza. Bulma y Chi-chi alzaron y agitaron los puños con indignación, gritándole hasta la saciedad al ente de las esferas que no era lo que ellas buscaban.

—Habéis vuelto a ser jóvenes, disfrutad de vuestro deseo. —Y tras pronunciar esas palabras se desvaneció al igual que las siete bolas.

* * *

Nadie daba crédito, todos se miraban entre todos, ¿qué harían ahora? ¿Esperar de nuevo hasta la siguiente ocasión? Imposible, era demasiado tiempo. Los únicos más o menos contentos eran los que ya eran niños de por sí, Goten y Trunks, quienes murmuraban entre risas cuán graciosa les parecía la situación.

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho, insecto? —preguntó un furioso Vegeta cogiendo del cuello de la camiseta a Krillin, Éste, nervioso, agitó los brazos con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, alegando que no sabía qué había ocurrido pero que él no tenía la culpa.

—Cálmate, Vegeta, seguro que pronto lo solucionamos, tampoco estamos tan mal... —quiso calmarle Goku, aunque el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad.

—¿Crees acaso que es normal tener hijos de nuestra edad? —espetó el príncipe soltando a Krillin y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ya basta! —exigió Bulma—. Quizás pueda inventar algo que nos ayude, pero necesitaré tiempo para estudiar la situación. Mientras tanto lo que podéis hacer es volver a reunir las esferas para facilitarme el trabajo.

—Yo las reuniré, Bulma, no te preocupes, será como en los viejos tiempos. Vegeta, ¿vienes? —preguntó Goku sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—No sería como en los viejos tiempos si te acompañase, Kakarot. Me marcho a entrenar en mi cápsula a ver si me acostumbro a este cuerpo de nuevo. —Interiormente todos agradecieron la retirada de Vegeta, los ánimos ya estaban suficientemente tensos como para incrementar las preocupaciones y era lo último que necesitaban. Bulma suspiró aliviada, y le hubiese dado un beso por su comportamiento a modo de recompensa, pues sabía que en el fondo el príncipe no quería resultar un estorbo y por eso había actuado así, aunque poco podía ayudarle en aquel momento.

—Gracias de corazón, Goku —dijo Bulma sacando el radar de su bolsillo y entregándoselo en mano—. Qué recuerdos me vienen a la mente en verte así... —recordó con una gran sonrisa.

—Pues yo nunca te había visto tan pequeña, pareces hasta alguien dulce y amable.

Los nudillos de la peliazul empezaron a taladrar la sien del pequeño, quien gritaba adolorido mientras los demás reían por la situación.

—¡Yo soy más dulce que un pastel hecho enteramente de azúcar, y ahora manos a la obra! —ordenó soltándole, a lo que asintió. Bulma colocó los brazos en jarra empezando a cavilar algunas posibles ideas mientras el grupo iba disipándose yendo hacia sus respectivos hogares y otros tantos a la Kame House.

—¿Podemos ayudar también, Bulma? —preguntó Gohan de la mano de Videl, quien miraba al chico con curiosidad al haberle visto con ese aspecto únicamente en fotos.

—¡Nosotros también queremos ayudar! —dijeron Trunks y Goten al unísono con ilusión desmedida por correr aventuras. La madre del primero se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ¿le compensaba tenerlos rondando el laboratorio y molestando? Tampoco les pasaría nada por buscar alguna bola de dragón, ¿no?

—Muy bien. Goten y Trunks, buscaréis la esfera de 7 estrellas; Gohan, tú la de 6; Goku irá a por el resto. —Al fin y al cabo Goku era quien poseía más poder en aquellos momentos, por lo que era preferible que si ocurría algo lo solventase el más fuerte. Así pues emprendieron el rumbo en pos de la recolección de las siete anaranjadas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Isla Papaya, la villana Itazura contemplaba el ring del torneo de artes marciales con curiosidad.

—Perder luchas por salir del perímetro de combate... original cuanto menos, acostumbrada siempre a combates a muerte se me hace extraño —murmuró para sí misma comprobando la dureza del terreno con la mano. Se acercó levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo al extremo del ring y cruzándose de brazos volvió a aterrizar mientras observaba cómo había césped, destacando así aún más la diferencia entre límite permitido y fuera.

—Aún así lo veo un espacio demasiado grande como para perder por esa tonter... —Y poco antes de poder finalizar la frase, una estela naranja surcó los cielos hasta impactar en su cabeza, haciendo que Itazura soltase un ridículo grito y cayese de morros al suelo entre pequeños tembleques.

—¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan! —alzó la voz irguiéndose. Se tranquilizó al ver aquel objeto en el suelo con varias estrellas en su interior.

—Pero si es una bola de dragón... ¡Espera! ¡Eso significa que alguien ha invocado al dragón otra vez! Claro, con razón se había nublado tanto de repente. ¡Ay, sienta tan bien crear travesuras sin tener que mover un dedo...! No creo que tarde en ver los efectos... —Y seguramente fuese así, ya que uno de los objetivos de los guerreros Z se encontraba ahora entre sus manos.


	2. I: Pequeños contratiempos

El pequeño Goku surcaba los cielos en busca de su bola de dragón más preciada, la de 4 estrellas, aquel preciado legado de su abuelo que les había llevado a un sinfín de aventuras. El radar que Bulma le había entregado le había llevado hasta la isla Papaya, lugar donde se realizaban los torneos de artes marciales, un lugar que conocía de sobras. Una vez allí observó el entorno con cierta nostalgia, casi impacientándose por la siguiente celebración de artes marciales. Distinguió una figura tumbada en el césped, al parecer una niña con cabello rubio a la altura de las orejas cuyo pasatiempo era lanzar verticalmente la susodicha esfera una y otra vez mientras la observaba detenidamente. Al acercarse la miró con cierta curiosidad pudiendo advertir el tono azulado de sus ojos. Llevaba una peculiar vestimenta de color plata a juego con unos guantes y unas botas de la misma cromacidad, además de una capa púrpura cuyo extremo escondía el cuello de la niña por el enganche de la prenda.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es Son Goku! —exclamó la rubia alzándose de un salto, sorprendiendo al saiyan. Éste inclinó la cabeza intentando ubicar el rostro de aquella desconocida. No hubo éxito.

—¿Nos conocemos? No me suena mucho tu cara... Además, ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —Al fin y al cabo su aspecto físico no correspondía con su edad actual, por lo que la deducción de la joven había sido sospechosamente acertada. Ambos inclinaron la cabeza a un lado, uno confuso y la otra con actitud divertida y risueña.

—Tú a mí no me conoces, pero yo he oído cosas sobre ti. Historias de batallas, aventuras... y de dragones... —dijo socarrona mientras guardaba la esfera en una bolsa atada a su cinturón. Goku alzó una ceja en saber que conocía la existencia de Shenron y, en ver su gesto, hizo ademán de detenerla, pero al ser sólo una niña pequeña no quiso asustarla con su efusividad.

—Eres más guapo en persona, he de decir —añadió llevándose el pulgar a los labios, bajando levemente la cabeza pero sin perderle de vista.

—Esto... muchas gracias, supongo. Verás, me quedaría a charlar pero tengo algo de prisa y necesito esa bola naranja para mi amiga. ¿Podrías dármela, por favor? —preguntó con una mano extendida hacia ella y la otra en su nuca, algo ruborizado tanto por los cumplidos como por meterle tanta prisa a la niña.

—¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué educación! Pensaba que los de tu especie seríais más salvajes, ¡Qué alivio!

Esa frase ya empezó a poner en tensión al saiyan, no sólo sabía del mágico ente de las esferas sino que sabía acerca de su raza, algo no terminaba de encajar.

—¿Pero cómo es que...? —Se vio interrumpido por Itazura. Ésta había alzado el brazo apuntando hacia el cielo, alzando también la barbilla y con los ojos cerrados pronunció:

—¡Me has caído bien! ¡Y ya que me has caído bien te daré la oportunidad de recuperarla! ¡Y a vuestra manera además! ¡Peleando!

Son Goku se rascó la cabeza, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Qué posibilidades tenía aquella pequeñaja de medirse ante él? Ni siquiera sentía un gran nivel de batalla, de hecho, su poder de pelea era el de una simple humana de su edad. _"Querrá simplemente jugar."_ fue el primer pensamiento del joven aunque recordando sus palabras supo que se refería a una batalla en condiciones, ya que parecía saber hasta qué punto llegaba el poder de los guerreros del espacio.

—Si no hay otro remedio... —sentenció él adoptando una pose de batalla, alzando la mano izquierda y retrayendo la derecha casi a la altura de su cintura, a decir verdad con sus ganas de enzarzarse a golpes con ella como era de esperar por su parte. La extraña adoptó una distinta con ambos puños apuntando hacia él con uno de ellos más adelantado que el otro cual pose de superhéroe. Al hacerlo Goku echó un rápido vistazo a un colgante que se dejaba entrever bajo el cuello de su capa, el cual era un espejo con borde de joyas, y éste brilló un par de segundos para luego volver a la normalidad.

—También puedo quedármela y vuelves por donde has venido... —rió Itazura, después ambos, ni siquiera hizo falta una respuesta a la frase para sacar una conclusión.

—Adelante, cuando quieras —le instó él ya con ganas de descubrir sus habilidades.

—Ah, ¿Empiezo yo? Vale, entonces con permiso...

* * *

Con la velocidad del rayo, Itazura corrió hacia él y lanzó un puñetazo dirigido hacia la cara del contrincante. Éste, desconcertado por tan tremenda rapidez, se echó hacia atrás de un salto pero la de cabellos rubios ya estaba esperándole en la zona de aterrizaje y, de una patada en el costado, logró lanzarle contra la gradería provocando enormes destrozos.

—¡Gol! ¡Gol! ¡La niña preciosa y encantadora se anota un punto! ¡Bien! —gritó dando pequeños saltos de alegría envolviéndose las mejillas con las manos. Detuvo su acción en ver aparecer a Goku enfrente suyo y pudo desviar uno de sus puñetazos con la mano izquierda, lanzándole ella otro con su derecha que también fue parado por el saiyan. En verse en esa situación, ambos alzaron las rodillas chocándolas repetidas veces. Pese a estar bastante igualados, él dominaba más el arte del cuerpo a cuerpo y logró zafarse de la joven dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo y propinándole un codazo en el perfil izquierdo de su cara, haciendo que con ello recorriese el césped por el aire hasta chocar contra el perímetro del ring.

—Anótame otro a mí, ¿quieres? —dijo intentando despertar aquella fuerza que muchos adversarios mostraban al verse ofendidos. _"No debo confiarme, quizás incluso debería transformarme de buenas a primeras, pero esperaré un poco a ver de lo que es capaz."_

—¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? —quiso saber mientras esperaba que se disipase la columna de humo para luego ver que la pequeña no estaba tras ella, sin embargo pudo sentir su diminuto ki tras él.

—Itazura —murmuró una vocecilla en su oreja y, de todas las técnicas que podían habérsele pasado por la cabeza a Goku en aquel momento, no advirtió la que iba a recibir para poder evitarla. La que le había confiado su nombre se subió a la espalda del saiyan cual koala a un árbol y le tapó ambos ojos con las manos entre risas malvadas. Él, con una gota deslizándose por su cabeza por el bochorno, suspiró abatido.

—Oye, es triste que lo diga yo, pero tómate esto un poco en serio...

—¿Acaso no es tomarse en serio privarte de la vista? ¡Muahahah!... ¡Ayyyy! —Cortó por lo sano, se dejó caer de espaldas haciendo un sandwich entre él y el suelo, aprovechando para coger de la bolsa la esfera que buscaba.

—Ha sido divertido, pero se me ha acabado el tiempo para jugar. Si nos cruzamos otra vez ya jugaremos de nuevo, ¿vale?

* * *

Separó sus pies del terreno empezando a flotar. Voló en diagonal para salir por encima del estadio cuando notó que todo empezaba a temblar. Al girarse para ver qué ocurría notó que le agarraban el pie y con la misma velocidad que le había sorprendido antes la chiquilla lo hacía ahora para estamparle contra el suelo y llenarle la cara de golpes, la de cuatro estrellas mientras tanto rodaba por el césped. Su cuerpo se había rodeado de energía, quizás ahora empezaría a luchar en serio en verse sin la esfera de dragón en su poder. Atacaba con tal fiereza que Goku no pudo parar la mayoría de los golpes, por lo que optó por no esperar mucho más y transformarse en súper saiyan. Con el nuevo aumento de poder fue sencillo quitársela de en medio e intercambiar posiciones, quedando esta vez él encima y lograr que echase algo de sangre por la boca al golpearle el estómago.

—Te recomiendo que te rindas antes de que nos hagamos más daño, esto sólo puede ir a peor —le sugirió cesando la golpiza, aún manteniéndose encima de ella para aprisionarla.

Itazura frunció los labios y le miró con cara de enfado, molesta, sí, pero entretenida a partes iguales. Se rascó un ojo e hizo sonar su nariz antes de coger aire y mentalizarse para continuar la batalla. Esbozó una nueva sonrisa y miró fijamente los ojos del guerrero del espacio, quien en el fondo agradecía que la pelea no acabara tan pronto.

—Aún no has visto nada. —Tomó las muñecas de Goku y la energía que envolvía su cuerpo creció en tamaño a pesar de que su ki parecía ser el mismo en todo momento. El cabello de Itazura se tornó morado y se erizó de igual forma que ocurría con una transformación en súper guerrero. Sin dudarlo un instante le propinó un cabezazo en la sien al saiyan, lanzándolo después a metros de distancia con energía que había concentrado en su mano.

Goku respiraba agitadamente tumbado en el césped aunque no necesitó demasiado tiempo para recuperarse. Aún en el suelo pudo sentir a Itazura acercándose, después separándose del suelo, estaba saltando hacia él. Llevó sus dedos índice y medio a su frente evitando así ser pisado por aquella niña que logró destrozar el suelo. Apareció a un par de metros de ella y, rodeando sus puños con energía, le lanzó una lluvia de puñetazos en cara y estómago hasta hacer que cayese.

—No... no lo haces mal... pero parece ser... que este asalto lo gano yo... —afirmó en ver cómo Itazura volvía a su estado normal y le dedicaba una mirada algo despectiva por haberle derrotado. Ambos notaron que pronto dejarían de estar solos, por lo que en sentirse amenazada Itazura extendió el brazo hacia Goku, lanzándole el mismo poder con el que había convencido al dragón tiempo atrás.

—Ayúdame, saiyan —ordenó. Goku, con los ojos del mismo tono que los de Shenron, se acercó a ella y la ayudó a erguirse. Zura se sacudió el polvo y miró al cielo, sabiendo que se avecinaban más travesuras.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Nota:** Imagino a Itazura con el aspecto físico de la Hija del Héroe del videojuego Dragon Quest V, por lo que para ayudar a la hora de imaginarla la he descrito con la misma vestimenta, cambiando un par de cosas nada más. Aún así no es ningún tipo de crossover, ya que sólo es cómo imagino el físico del personaje, llamémosle un 'avatar'. (Además Dragon Quest también tiene que ver con Akira Toriyama, creador de Dragon Ball, so...)

Especial agradecimiento a Sole Cheney, tanto por tus historias, como por tu apoyo como por devolverme la inspiración. Recomiendo mucho que os paséis a leer sus historias, no tienen perdición.

¿Quién se añadirá ahora a la acción? ¿Lograrán vencer a Zura ahora que tiene a Goku de su lado? ¿Podrán volver a la normalidad o deberán quedarse pequeños para siempre? ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!


	3. II: El poder del espejo

Tres semisaiyans no tardaron en unirse a la fiesta. Gohan, cargando un par de esferas junto a Goten y Trunks, descendieron hasta el ring. Se extrañaron en ver a Goku con una niña desconocida, pero mayor fue la sorpresa en ver el color de sus ojos.

—Papá, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? —dudó su hijo mayor. No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de su padre, sin embargo la niña comenzaba a soltar pequeñas risitas traviesas que no auguraban nada bueno.

—Adelante, diviértete. —Apenas había finalizado la frase cuando él, sin haber tenido tiempo para reaccionar, recibió un puñetazo en el estómago y, al agacharse por el impacto, recibir un codazo en la nuca, clavándolo contra el suelo. Son Gohanda notó el sabor de su sangre brotando desde sus labios, abriéndose paso entre los apretados dientes y tosió para liberar aún más.

—¡Goten! —gritó su compañero alertado. El mencionado asintió igual de nervioso y acto seguido saltó hacia un costado del hijo de Vegeta. Sincronizados ambos, realizaron la danza de la fusión haciendo que entrase en escena Gotenks, la combinación de ambos, adoptando la forma de súper guerrero sin dudarlo un segundo.

—¡Ta-daaaa! ¡Súper Gotenks ha llegado! ¡Ni siquiera el gran Son Goku puede con nuestros poderes combinados! —dijeron las dos voces de los niños al unísono, adoptando el nuevo cuerpo una pose altanera y prepotente con la cabeza elevada, una mano en la cintura y otra apuntando al cielo.

* * *

Aquel egocentrismo fue efímero, pues para cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía a Goku enfrente suyo y, realizando un salto, le propinó una patada en la barbilla, no sin antes asegurarse de que contemplase su sonrisa de superioridad, cayendo al suelo con manos y pies después de girar sobre sí mismo. Gotenks cayó en redondo al suelo, incluso se podía percibir un pequeño tick en brazos y piernas mientras intentaba recuperarse con sonrisa bobalicona y los ojos en blanco.

—¡No ha sido más que un golpe de suerte! —aseguró levantándose de un salto para después cargar contra su rival. Una feroz lluvia de puñetazos cayó sobre Goku, o más bien sobre sus palmas, ya que ningún golpe aterrizó en su rostro, aunque sí conseguían hacerle retroceder hasta acorralarlo contra el muro que conformaba las gradas.

Una gran explosión de energía estalló desde el cuerpo del saiyan puro. Fue tal que Gotenks, pese a su estado actual, se vio lanzado hacia el otro extremo de la gradería, hundiéndose entre los asientos. Su enemigo lucía ahora una larga cabellera dorada amén de una expresión más feroz si cabe, la de un súper saiyan fase 3. Itazura mientras tanto, sentada en el césped haciendo girar la esfera de cuatro estrellas en su dedo índice vislumbraba la escena con sumo interés, agradeciendo que fuese Goku quien estaba ahora de su lado.

—¡Nosotros también podemos hacer eso por si no lo recuerdas! ¡No nos impresionas!... ¡Ayyy! —Una enorme piedra cayó en su cabeza a causa de los destrozos en las gradas, haciendo que aquel pobre diablo chocase además el rostro contra el suelo, dejándole la cara hecha un poema.

—Gño duele... Eghtoy bien... pegfegtamegte —murmuró en un intento de autoconvencerse, sangrando por la nariz casi más que Gohan. El mencionado empezó a reaccionar y se irguió, adoptando su forma mística. Al contrario que su hermano y Trunks, él centró su atención en Itazura, a quien le dirigió una ráfaga Kamehameha. Ella por su parte apenas sacó un envoltorio del bolsillo y se llevó a la boca el chicle que contenía.

—Así no me vencerás nunca. —Volvió el brillo de su espejo, de un oscuro violeta, y antes de que el ataque de Gohan llegase a chocar contra ella, cambió de dirección e impactó en el lanzador, dejándole con más heridas de las que ya tenía.

—¡Gohan! —gritó Gotenks. Apartó algunas rocas de su camino y fue a socorrerle, siendo interrumpido de nuevo por Goku.

—Ahora sí que estoy furioso. —Llegó a la fase tres al igual que su oponente. Apretó los puños y su aura se prendió con un fuego instantáneo, amén de que de su boca brotaron varios fantasmas con una forma similar a la suya de cintura para arriba, letales al tacto, volátiles. Formaron un círculo alrededor de Goku y todos le apuntaron reuniendo una amarillenta energía en la palma de sus manos.

—¡Gotenks ganará! —afirmó detonando el círculo de proyectiles. Son Goku esquivó el ataque con un simple salto, riéndose entre dientes de la ingenuidad de los niños, ¿realmente esperaban acertarle con eso? La sorpresa vino cuando miró hacia arriba en pleno salto.

—¡Volley mortal-fase tres! —dijo con un pequeño parón en mitad de la frase para armarse de fuerza, golpeando después la espalda de Goku con la palma de su mano, lanzándole así al centro del círculo, donde finalmente le impactaron todas las ráfagas. La niña de cabellos dorados dio un respingo en verlo, su gladiador había sido gravemente tocado hasta tal punto que su camiseta había sido reducida a cenizas y pequeños hilos de humo se elevaban desde su cuerpo. Seguía en pie, sí, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser el segundo plato en este buffet libre de violencia.

 _"Debo pensar algo más pronto que tarde o quién sabe qué podría pasarme... ¡Oh no! ¡Ese otro también se está levantando!"_. Y así era, pese a estar bastante tocado Gohan se alzaba una vez más, aunque incapaz de volver a lograr la transformación previa.

 _"Ya sé, puede funcionar. Es arriesgado, pero si veo que la situación se descontrola ya pararé."_

* * *

—¡Eh! ¡Goku! —llamó su atención agitando la mano en dirección al cielo. Éste la miró y como hipnotizado, miró el colgante que llevaba al cuello. En él, pese a la distancia, podía verse reflejado con total claridad, como si su propia imagen se retransmitiese en una pantalla de cine. Itazura giró su colgante, dejando ver que en la otra cara del mismo había otro espejo. En él se veía esta vez como antaño, con aquel mágico bastón, su nube voladora y aún con cola, cola que tras haber girado el espejo volvía a tener también fuera del objeto. Volvió a girar aquel artefacto una vez más devolviéndolo a su posición de origen. Esta vez, sin embargo, en él se reflejaba la Luna, blanca y majestuosa, prediciendo un terrible destino para los presentes.

Con la recién adquirida cola, el cuerpo del guerrero del espacio empezó a reaccionar al estímulo, aumentando su tamaño hasta proporciones gigantescas bajo una nueva apariencia, la de un monstruoso Ozharu, el simio saiyan.

—¡¿Pero qué es eso?! ¡No hay de esos en el zoo! Ganaríamos una fortuna si les vendiésemos uno... —murmuró Gotenks cayendo presa también de los traviesos efectos del espejo, aunque en lugar de convertirlo en un enorme gorila volvió a separarlos en dos entidades. De esa forma, el mono no tuvo ningún problema en dejar inconscientes a los pequeños con un par de puñetazos. Gohan no correría su misma suerte.

Contrariamente a lo que puede pensarse de un ser de tan titánicas proporciones, su velocidad era elevadísima, apenas le dejó tiempo a su hijo para reaccionar cuando ya lo tenía entre sus manos. Gohan se retorcía de dolor soltando grandes alaridos, pero el animal en lugar de cesar sólo insistía con más ahínco.

—No lo mates, no quisiera que muriese, sólo demuéstrale quién gana.

Aflojó ligeramente con aquellas palabras, y casi lo soltó al escuchar las súplicas de aquel niño que sostenía.

—Papá... para, por favor... soy yo... Gohan... tu hijo... por favor...

Quizás fue por la ausencia de la verdadera Luna, los ruegos del Son, o puede que Itazura se hubiese compadecido de aquella alma desafortunada; no se sabe, lo cierto es que la presión cesó. Poco a poco el pelaje que cubría los brazos y parte de aquellas manos primitivas se iba tornando dorado, cubriendo de a poco el cuerpo entero del mismo tono.

—Gracias hijo mío. —Se escuchó una voz extraña, a la vez lejana y cercana, como un eco emitido desde la bestia. Zura no acababa de entender lo que presenciaban sus cojos, jamás había visto a un saiyan volverse amarillento en aquella transformación, mucho menos tomando conciencia. El cuerpo del coloso comenzó a emitir una luz de la misma cromacidad que su pelaje y al hacerlo su tamaño disminuyó drásticamente, aún así permaneciendo en forma adulta. Ante ellos se encontraba ahora una nueva criatura nacida de la unión del saiyan y el Ozharu, el lado racional y agresivo formando una auténtica máquina de destrucción. El súper saiyan 4 había nacido, luciendo un fuerte pelaje rojo por el torso en conjunción con una negra cabellera provocando temblores en la tierra por su mera presencia.

* * *

—¿Pero qué...?... ¡No!... ¡No!... ¡No entiendo! —Presa de la incertidumbre, Itazura alzó la vista en ver que el guerrero aparecía enfrente suyo.

—Esto acaba aquí —sentenció él, extendiendo la mano hacia la chiquilla. Trató de utilizar nuevamente sus poderes en vano, su nerviosismo le impedía utilizar correctamente el espejo, cosa que provocó que gritase despavorida imaginando su fin próximo. Goku, lejos de agredirla, tomó la joya y se la quitó con toda la delicadeza que pudo tratando de no asustarla más de lo debido.

—Es un juguete realmente peligroso para una niña, siento hacer esto. —Lanzó el objeto al aire y lo golpeó con los nudillos, partiéndolo en varios trozos y miles de cristales. Zura echó a llorar como a un niño al que le quitan el caramelo y, al fin, aceptó su derrota.

—Vosotros ganáis pero no me hagáis nada, vosotros los saiyans aguantáis bien los golpes, yo soy una niña indefensa...

El gran Son hincó la rodilla en el suelo y le acarició la cabeza tratando de calmarla, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con una ternura raramente vista en los de su especie.

—No te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer nada, además debo agradecértelo en cierta manera. Será como si hubiésemos estado entrenando, aunque quisiera las esferas del dragón de vuelta.

Zura asintió secándose algunas lágrimas, aunque difícilmente podía disimular los pucheros por la derrota.

—Vamos y me cuentas todo, ¿sí?

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Nota:** Aish queridos lectores y queridas lectoras, que esto se va terminando ya, un capítulo más y _c'est fini_. No os preocupéis, desvelaré quién es este trasto de niña en el siguiente capítulo, no os lo podéis perder. Quizás si os ha gustado el personaje lo incluya en más historias posteriores, nunca se sabe. ¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima! ¡No olvidéis las reviews con opiniones, preguntas y demás!


	4. III: Vuelta a la normalidad

La pequeña Zura, habiendo aceptado ya su derrota, dio un par de palmadas que fueron el desencadenante para que su magia arreglase los destrozos del estadio. Satisfecho, Goku ordenó a su hijo mayor cargar con su hermano, él por su parte se encargaría de transportar a Trunks en lo que recuperaban el conocimiento.

—Vayamos al Monte Paoz todos juntos y arreglamos allí este embrollo, ¿os parece? —sugirió el saiyan puro, echando a volar en ver que los demás aceptaban, su hijo volando al igual que él con su energía y la pequeña encima de una escoba voladora. Gohan contemplaba la nueva transformación de su padre con admiración, preguntándose a sí mismo si algún día llegaría a su nivel a pesar de tener otras ambiciones en la vida. Éste, mientras tanto, volaba sereno y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Itazura para controlar sus acciones y evitar así que hiciese más maldades. Volviendo la vista al frente tras comprobar el estado de los niños inconscientes, preguntó:

—¿Acostumbras a hacer este tipo de cosas? Puedes meterte en grandes problemas si es así. —Por suerte para ella, los guerreros Z eran igual de fuertes que pacíficos, pero no correría la misma suerte de haberse topado con villanos de mayor calibre. La rubia rodó los ojos, cansada de escuchar riñas de los mayores, y tras un suspiro contestó.

—Tanto como acostumbrar... alguna vez que otra he controlado a la gente, pero es por practicar mi magia... —dijo adelantando al saiyan posando su mirada en él. Éste alzó una ceja intuyendo que le ocultaba parte de verdad pero no le dio importancia; aún así, confesó.

—Bueno, y porque es divertido, ¿vale? Vamos, tú también lo harías si pudieses tener los poderes de una bruja. —Con ello desveló que no era una simple humana, y esta vez fue Gohan quien, sin dejarle tiempo de reacción a su padre, dio su opinión.

—Nosotros pese a tener un gran poder lo utilizamos de otra manera, para hacer el bien, quizás podrías plantearte hacer lo mismo, tendríamos una gran aliada. —Un destello de ilusión nació en los ojos de la niña, ¿significaba eso que la aceptarían en su grupo y podría ser amiga de ellos? Tras tantas historias que había escuchado sobre los guerreros Z le parecía un privilegio, una idea casi inconcecible, más aún suponiendo la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos.

—Ya veré, ya veré... —respondió en un intento de hacerse la interesante.

* * *

Aterrizaron a pocos metros del hogar de los Son, donde dejaron reposar a los semisaiyans; Itazura y Gohan les cuidarían mientras Goku se aseguraba de reunir las esferas y prepararlo todo para la invocación del dragón, pues según la bruja no requerían esperar un año con sus poderes. Juntaron las esferas tras el retorno de Kakarot y, segundos antes de iniciar el ritual, empezó a formarse una espesa niebla cerca de ellos. De ella surgió la figura de una mujer vieja, de cara horrenda y cabellos rosados, con más arrugas en el rostro que en la vestimenta que lucía.

—¡Como vuelvas a escaparte en lugar de echarte la siesta te quedarás sin merienda, jovencita! ¡Que sea la última vez o te castigaré de por vida!

Los allí presentes quedaron estupefactos ante la nueva presencia, pues no era para nada alguien desconocido, sino más bien al contrario.

—¡Pero si es Uranai Baba! —gritaron prácticamente al unísono, provocándole molestias en el oído a la bruja. Ella, molesta, refunfuñó entre gruñidos y también soltó un grito en pos de que callasen, sumándose al ajetreo. La pequeña Zura se dirigió hacia ella aún montada en su escoba y le regaló un abrazo creando el desconcierto entre los demás presentes.

—¡Abuelita! ¡Me has encontrado!... Has tardado más de lo que esperaba, eh, cómo se nota que ya te pesan los años... —Las expresiones de los guerreros bien podrían exponerse en un ranking de las caras más impactantes de la historia de entre todos los universos, sus rostros no podían concebir la idea de que aquella señora hubiese podido tener descendencia con alguien... o con algo siquiera, ni con un hechizo.

—Pero... yo no sabía que tú... en fin... no sabía ni que tenías hijos... —confesó Goku atreviéndose a hablar tras unos segundos de pausa. Uranai Baba no supo entonces cómo reaccionar, es decir, si debía sentirse ofendida por algún insulto entre líneas o si realmente era mero desconocimiento por su parte. Optó por la opción que consideró más lógica, simplemente asentir evitando discusiones tontas.

—Una mujer que se precie no puede desvelar todos sus secretos, 'pequeño' —gruñó de nuevo intentando crear una atmósfera misteriosa para su pasado—. Pero sí, tengo hasta una nieta preciosa como su abuelita, y muy traviesa he de decir —dijo estirándole de la mejilla a la de cabellos dorados a modo de castigo.

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada, ¿a que no, Goku?

—¡No le mientas a tu abuela! —Y tras ello, le dio con los dedos en la nuca—. Que he visto todo con mis poderes, así que ya estamos arreglando esta situación antes de que se nos vaya de las manos —ordenó severa.

—Pero si eso íbamos a hacer... —murmuró la niña cabizbaja, señalando las anaranjadas esferas mientras soportaba las risitas del grupo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde Shenron volvía a elevarse en dirección al cielo, tiñéndolo con nubes cual furiosa tormenta. Sus ojos, aún violetas por el hechizo de Zura, se posaron en la menor de las brujas, quien se había encargado de poder realizar la invocación sin un año de demora. La niña miró unos segundos hacia atrás, observando a los guerreros Z impacientes por volver a la normalidad; ella por el contrario sentiría de nuevo ser la más pequeña de todos, como siempre. Aún así se volvió hacia el dragón y rompió el lazo que le ligaba a él tras pronunciar las correspondientes palabras mágicas.

La verdosa criatura se encontraba confundida, hasta tal punto de creer que nada de toda esta historia había tenido lugar y remontándose su memoria hasta su primer encuentro con la niña, donde creó el hechizo.

—Qué sensación tan extraña... —murmuró con voz tosca—. pensé que venías sola cuando vienes con... los de siempre. ¿otra vez vosotros? ¿Qué va a ser esta vez? ¿Krillin o Yamcha? —rió, de hecho únicamente él rió, por lo que detuvo sus carcajadas y pidió disculpas al momento.

—Déjame a mí —se adelantó Uranai, quien alzando los brazos formuló el deseo por el que se habían reunido —¡Gran Shenron! ¡Quisiéramos que devolvieras a estos hombres y a sus conocidos a su aspecto normal, pues sólo tú puedes ayudarnos con ello!

Hubo un gran silencio por parte de ambos bandos. Efectivamente Shenron era el único que podía deshacer sus propios deseos, pero aún así, el dragón seguía dubitativo.

—¿Entonces no es nada de Krillin...? —inquirió, recibiendo una negativa como respuesta. Aceptando entonces, sus ojos se encendieron del típico rojo candente que los caracterizaba, transformando los cuerpos de los guerreros junto con los demás, devolviéndoles la forma adulta.

—Tu deseo ha sido concedido, adiós. —Y tras estas palabras, se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese estado allí junto con las esferas que surcaron el cielo.

* * *

Con todo en su lugar, Goku y Gohan estiraron sus brazos hasta notarlos crugir con una sonrisa en sus labios. Goten y Trunks también mostraban una sonrisa, pero para nada igual a la de ellos, sino más bien algo decepcionados y resignados por el poco tiempo que había durado aquella historieta.

—Bueno, solucionado entonces, vámonos ya Zura, que tenemos cosas que hacer —ordenó la mayor de la familia detectando el ceño fruncido de su parienta. Goku, tras haber tratado con anterioridad con ella, ya podía intuir ligeramente qué le pasaba por la cabeza, por lo que sugirió:

—Goten, Trunks, ¿por qué no vais a jugar con ella un rato? Seguro que os lo pasaréis bien, además necesitáis entrenar un poco. ¡Pero sólo jugar, eh! ¡Que no se tenga que repetir todo esto! —Inclinó el torso hacia ella y alzó el dedo índice, después le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Nos tiene que enseñar trucos! —dijo Goten alzando algo la voz.

—Y a volar con una escoba, imagínate —comentó Trunks casi al instante después.

Baba se llevó los dedos a la barbilla contemplando la situación y a los niños, en especial a su nieta, a la cual terminó sonriéndole.

—Como oiga alguna queja te hago volver... —accedió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Itazura no pudo disimular su entusiasmo y la abrazó nuevamente, regalándole además algunos besos en la mejilla por los que los demás sintieron cierto recelo.

Así pues, tras marcharse Uranai, los niños salieron volando en busca de juegos y más aventuras, dejando a los saiyans padre e hijo con el contrario como única compañía.

—¿Volvemos a casa, papá? —quiso saber el joven. El mayor caviló algunas opciones y negó con la cabeza, no sería demasiado recomendable dados los nervios de los demás al momento de despedirse de ellos.

—Mamá seguirá furiosa, de hecho seguramente varios días... ¿Qué tal si entrenamos como cuando eras más joven y me demuestras que sigo siendo el mejor? —rió dándole en el hombro en pos de provocarle, arrancándole también una risa a su hijo.

—¿Que tú eres el mejor? Eso tendrás que demostrarlo... ¡Para empezar te echo una carrera hasta la zona del torneo donde estábamos antes! —dijo separándose y echando a volar sin esperar a su adversario.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Ven aquí, Gohan! ¡Te vas a enterar!

Y con ello, las vidas de nuestros adorados ídolos volvieron a su cauce... al menos hasta la siguiente de sus incontables aventuras.

* * *

 **Nota: Ya habréis notado que me he tomado la libertad de crearle un familiar a la mujer, pero recordad que es un relato simplemente para entretener.**

 **P.D.: ¡Zas Sole! Ò.O Seguramente esperabas todo menos eso.**

 **P.D. 2: Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
